SW characters on Earth
by lozzadozza89
Summary: A sitcom based fic which involves various characters from Star wars living on modern day earth and getting involved in everyday Earth activities.


It was a Saturday afternoon and Princess Leia decided she wanted to go shopping and she called the boys in the front room to inform them that she wanted them to go with her.

"How come we got to come?" Han asked "can't you just go by yourself."

"But I've just done my nails" Leia told him "do you expect me to carry all my shopping and risk damaging them, absolutely not. That's why I need all you three to carry my shopping." The three guys all groaned in protest but Leia was having none of it so they had no choice but to come clothes shopping with her and half an hour later, she was dragging them around the women's department of the nearby clothes store.

"This is so boring" Han complained as she browsed through some shoes "and haven't you got enough shoes back home?" Leia glared at him before insisting that she needed a new pair as Chewbacca had eaten one of her favourite pairs.

"Well maybe you shouldn't leave them lying around where he can get hold of them" Han stated. Leia glared at him again before telling Han to carry them before proceeding to the underwear department.

"Who knew shopping with women could be so tiresome" Han pointed out "they spend hours in clothes stores, deciding what earrings matches their shoes, if they look fat in certain outfits."

"Well at least she hasn't got you carrying five boxes of hats and dresses" Lando pointed out as he peered his face around five large boxes he was carrying.

"I can't see where I'm going with all these boxes" Luke said, he too was carrying at least five boxes of hats and dresses but dropped them to the ground and saw that his twin was distracted by some earrings "hey I have an idea, how about we sneak off whilst she's distracted." Both Han and Lando grinned at the idea and with Leia distracted, the three of them dumped the stuff she made them carry and made a break for it.

"Hey do you think these earrings go with my..." Leia turned around to find the guys no where in sight and at least ten boxes of shoes and hats had been dropped on the floor "oh you boys are in some serious trouble." Meanwhile, after escaping from the clothes store, the boys where wandering around various stores in the shopping centre where the clothes store was. They had wondered into a video game shop and Han was on one of the video game TVs that had been placed around the store for the customers to play on and he was holding a gun shaped console, talking to an Alien villain on the game.

"So tell me, do ya feel lucky punk" he said in his best texan accent as he brandished the gun console towards the screen "well do ya, feel lucky."

"If you aim the blaster thing at it's head, it's brains might explode" Lando suggested as he stood next to Han, watching him destroy the evil Alien whilst Luke was watching some TV show on one of the display TVs that were also being sold.

"Anything good on?" Han asked as he and Lando sauntered over.

"Yeah, this guy is travelling around in some weird blue box thing that's bigger on the inside and he has this really weird light saber that he uses to break locks and stuff" Luke explained "and he fights these weird droid things that look like evil versions of Artoo, think it's called Doctor why or something." The three of them decided to watch the seemingly interesting show for a bit longer until they heard a very angry voice coming from behind them.

"So this is where you've been hiding yourselves hmm." The three guys looked around to see a very furious looking Leia standing behind them, arms folded and tapping her foot.

"Erm" Luke said with a nervous gulp "hi Leia, hows the clothes shopping going?"

"Don't you give me that mister" Leia said sternly, pointing a finger at her twin "I want you three to march back to the clothes store and help me carry my shopping."

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN" Han yelled before he,Luke and Lando all ran out the TV/video game store in an attempted to hide from the very annoyed woman. After half an hour searching, she managed to find Han and Lando who had attempted to hide inside some bins but the little slots where people put their rubbish in gave them away.

"Where's Luke?" she asked after she noticed that he wasn't with them.

"We don't know" Han stated "he was still running when we hid in the bins." Elsewhere, Luke was hiding from his twin in the ball pit that was in the children's play area.

"She'll never find me here" he grinned to himself until she saw her storming over and quickly ducked under the coloured balls, hoping she didn't see him but unfortunately, she did.

"Luke Skywalker, get out of that ball pit right now" she demanded, folding her arms as her twin popped up from under the balls with an innocent grin.

"How did you know I was in here?" he asked with an innocent expression.

"Because I saw you diving under them balls when I walked over " she stated "now get out of there, you, Han and Lando are in some serious trouble."

"Very well, but you'll have to come in here and catch me first" Luke said before diving back under the balls and rolling her eyes, Leia jumped in after him, demanding that he come out of the right now or else.

"Bazinga!" he said as he popped up from behind her before ducking back down again.

" Luke, I'm not in the mood to play games" Leia stated as he jumped again with another "Bazinga!" before ducking back under the balls again and this continued on for at least twenty minutes until she finally caught him and dragged him out of the ball pit. After they met up with Han and Lando, the four of them went back to the apartment they were living in and Leia immediately began lecturing them about their behaviour and also informed them that they had to do all the chores for the next month.

"Maybe we shouldn't have run off after all" Luke pointed out as he stood at the ironing board with a huge pile of Leia's clothes "if I knew it was going to involve this."

"Speak for yourself, I have to clean out the toilet" Han pointed out as he walked into the bathroom, wearing rubber gloves and holding a toilet brush as Lando was put on dish washing duty.

"Who knew women could be so touchy when it comes to clothes shopping" Lando implied.

"We couldn't agree more" both Luke and Han said at the same time before Leia yelled at them to get on with what she had told them to do.

"Well here goes" Han stated as he applied a peg to his nose and descended into the bathroom to clean the toilet "at least we had a little bit of fun."


End file.
